The following description is provided to assist the understanding of the reader. None of the information provided or the references cited are admitted to be prior art to the present technology.
Chemotherapy-induced peripheral neuropathy results in patient suffering and limits the scope treatment with potentially useful anti-cancer drugs. Vinca alkaloids, such as vincristine and vinblastine, have significant efficacy in the treatment of malignant tumors. However, these agents are highly neurotoxic, frequently causing painful peripheral neuropathies that limit the dose and duration of use in cancer treatment. These side effects are dose and time dependent, often with latencies of days to weeks, and may be cumulative with toxicities associated with other drugs used in combination with chemotherapeutic agents.